


Rewards

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind is willing to reward, as long as Chromedome behaves. Kinky smut, that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Commission I did for ironicother on tumblr

Chromedome squirmed, the bonds holding his wrists to the berth digging into his plating uncomfortably. He ignored the slight twinge of pain, too focused on the sensation of the false spike rubbing against the sensory nodes in his valve. The spike was large, and ribbed on all sides, creating delicious friction along the walls of his valve. The obscene stretch to his valve was an added bonus, and he panted lightly as the spike was slowly sunk into his valve.

He moaned and the spike paused in its momentum. Silently, Rewind grasped at Chromedome’s hips, stilling their moments and bearing his minimal weight on them. Chromedome glanced down at his partner questionly, his vents coming in short cycles. 

"Be quiet. Or do you want me to use the vocal inhibitor again?" Chromedome shuddered lightly, but stayed silent, his hips stilling on the berth. Rewind nodded, satisfied.

The smaller mech pushed the spike the rest of the way in. Chromedome struggled to keep quiet as it stretched it calipers, but managed, the ragged pants of his venting being the only sounds of his pleasure. Straddling Chromedome’s abdominal plating, Rewind left the spike where it sat for now. 

Grasping a small rod next to them, Rewind pressed a small button on the side of it, the rod instantly starting to vibrate in Rewind’s servo. He reached behind him, laying the tip of the rod against Chromedome’s anterior node. 

"Now stay still," commanded Rewind, pressed the rod against the node forcefully. Chromedome’s servos balled into fists within their bindings as he struggled not to move, pleasure coursing through his sensor net. Rewind moved the rod in a circular motion around the node, nuzzling Chromedome’s chin.

"Good mech. If you continue to behave, maybe I’ll reward you." Chromedome shook with the effort it took not to moan loudly, images of what his “reward" might entail filling his mind. The spike shifted slightly within him, rubbing his ceiling node and his visor whited out with pleasure.

Rewind pawed at Chromedome’s chest plating, his digits slipping under armor to pull at hidden wires. Just when the effort to stay silent was becoming too much, Rewind grasped one of his handlebars for leverage, pulling the spike out and slamming it back in, pushing at Chromedome’s ceiling node.

Chromedome’s vocalizer glitched as he attempted to keep quiet, his digits digging into his servos. Steam poured off his frame from the stress, and Rewind purred, caressing his waist in approval.

"I think that you have earned your reward." The smaller mech continued his forceful thrusting, nailing Chromedome’s ceiling node with every motion. “Don’t overload until I tell you to do so."

The rod returned, circling Chromedome’s anterior node once once. The gentle tickling of the rod, combined with the harsh pace of the false spike was overwhelming to the larger mech and he nearly overloaded before he was allowed to.

Rewind patted Chromedome’s chest, pounding into Chromedome one last time, before whispering the command, “overload. Scream for me."

Chromedome overload, his vocalizer letting loose a high pitched shriek as he did so, fluids coating his thighs and parts of Rewind’s arms. Rewind moaned, pulling the spike away carefully, turning the rod off, setting both off to the side. He reached up, untying Chromedome’s sated frame, the other mech laying limp on the berth.

He nuzzled Chromedome’s chin affectionately. “Good mech."


End file.
